


i’ve been waiting for you all my life

by rebelbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jane the Virgin au, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Police Officer Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelbellamy/pseuds/rebelbellamy
Summary: Bellamy had been ready to go home and relax after a long day at work, but a call to the Griffin residence just may change his life.





	i’ve been waiting for you all my life

**Author's Note:**

> You guys I am on a roll! Finished another shorter one shot that I had sitting around for a while. If anyone has watched Jane the Virgin then you’ll recognize that this au is based on the first meeting before Jane and Michael, which I’ve always loved. They are one of my favorite couples ever, and I will forever be bitter about what the writers did to their beautiful relationship. So, I guess this is my idea of a therapeutic way of dealing with the angst, now that the show has ended. Even if you didn’t ship them, hope you’ll still enjoy this fic. Comment and drop a kudos if you liked it!

Bellamy just wanted to go get a burger, go home, and watching the documentary, 13th, that he had queued up on Netflix.

He wasn't even supposed to be working today but had ended up taking Murphy' shift, who had to go his daughter's ballet recital. Just thinking of Murphy and ballet together made him chuckle.

The night had been uneventful and once his shift had finished he took a detour to go to grab a cheeseburger from Shake Shack. Bellamy was about to start heading home when a call came in over the radio. 

"We got a noise complaint on 25th. Any units nearby that can check it out?"

Bellamy sighed. He was starving, and that heavenly smell of cheeseburgers and fries were taunting him. But he was close by, and duty calls. 

"Yeah, I'm here, I'll go check it out." He got the address and as he drove, he threw a longing glance at his to-go bag. It was going to have to wait. 

As he approached the house, he noticed a number of cars nearby and figured that a party of some sort is taking place. A scan of the outside doesn't divulge any visible sign of disruption.

However, once he parked and made his way towards the house, Bellamy heard the party long before he could see anyone. It really was loud, with blaring music and the typical rowdiness of partygoers. 

He knocked at the door and the door swung open to reveal a blond-haired girl who was most definitely drunk. Her blue eyes were bright and she had a lazy smirk on her face. She teetered close to him, a hand on the door, her face close to him. A tiara lay on top of her head, and he couldn't help but think she looked like a princess straight out of a fairytale.

Bellamy shook off that thought and tried to ignore the proximity between them. "Excuse me miss, there's been a noise complaint from your neighbors."

At first, he thinks she doesn't hear him, because she just kept smiling at him, but then she turned around to where all her guests are partying and exclaimed, "You got me a _stripper_?"__

_ _"Happy birthday baby!" An older woman yelled._ _

_ _What the heck?_ _

_ _A group of women surrounded him and pulled him into the house. What typically might have sounded like a great situation for him, quickly turned out to be the opposite. _ _

_ _He rushed to explain, "No! No, I am not a stripper. There's been a complaint-."_ _

_ _"I have a complaint! Your clothes are still on!" Someone interrupted._ _

_ _"I am an actual cop!"_ _

_ _"You are too cute to be an actual cop, but not too hot to be a naked cop!"_ _

_ _The blonde princess managed to grab his gun from his holster and screamed, "And this isn't an actual gun!" She pointed towards the ceiling and took a shot._ _

_ _BAM._ _

_ _Everyone becomes silent, as Bellamy carefully took the gun back from her. She looked at him, shocked, and asked in a small voice, "You're a real cop?"_ _

_ _He sighed. This was going to be a long night._ _

_ _

_ _

_ _ _Hours later___ _ _

_ _ _ _"Okay so let me make sure that I got this straight. He's claiming to be her long lost husband, who was lost at sea, but his body was never found, but then she finds out he's the twin brother of her husband who was married to her sister, but then another twist revealed that she actually married the twin brother because they switched places when they had their dual wedding. Oh and her sister is actually not her sister because they were switched at birth."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Clarke laughed. "Look at you. You're a fast learner."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After the mishap with his gun, Clarke had profusely apologized and invited him to stay. Since the party had slowly died down after the incident and people started to go home, he took her up on her offer. Plus he was technically off work. Long after everyone was gone, they settled in on the couch in her family room, armed with leftover snacks, and she put on her favorite soap operas for them to watch. Clarke explained how it was a way to de-stress for her (she grew up watching these shows) and next thing he knew they'd spent hours watching and talking together like they'd known each other their whole life. His whole night had become exponentially better after being in the presence of Clarke Griffin. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bellamy grinned. "I can't believe you watch these soap operas. The plot lines are ridiculous and all the shows are pretty much awful fantasy."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She made an affronted noise. "Take that back! I mean yeah the plots can be unrealistic, but who says I'm watching this stuff for realism? This is my escape from the real world." Clarke raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyways you're one to talk, 'Mr. I love Greek mythology'. Cronus eats his own freaking children and Athena literally came out of Zeus's head. Plus don't get me started on how incredibly messed up it is that Zeus got someone pregnant because he was disguised as a _swan_. But sure _I'm_ the weird one."_____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bellamy stared at her dumbly, pretty sure he was half on his way to being in love with her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She raised an eyebrow. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He shook himself out of his crazy thoughts. "Nothing...just...well it looks like you know a little something about Greek mythology too." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah well, don't think that I'm as big of a nerd as you, but I did have a phase where I was pretty into that stuff." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bellamy's thoughts are still all over the place, but thankfully Clarke saved him for staring at her like a dumbass when she got pulled in by the soap opera once again. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"See, this is what I love about soap operas. The romantic scenes that make you believe in love." She gestured to the T.V. where the two leads had declared their love for each other, on the yacht (where, Bellamy noted, the husband had originally fallen to his so-called death) and it began to snow above them in the middle of the sea as they kissed passionately, totally lost in each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bellamy looked at her doubtfully. "How can it start snowing out of nowhere in the middle of that warm weather?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Oh my god Bellamy, can you just suspend your disbelief a moment and bask in the romance of it all," Clarke says impatiently. "Can't you imagine how it would be to be in their position? Finding your one true love and starting your life together; promising your hearts to each other?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Well, I'd never try to be out on a yacht, since I get seasick so-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Bellamy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Kidding! I'm kidding," he laughed. "Well, I mean I do get seasick, but I was just messing with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Clarke huffed and pretended to more annoyed than she was. "You know, mock all you want but I'll have you know, snow makes everything more romantic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Bellamy smiled amusedly at her. "Does it now?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yep. That's just facts." She said primly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Whatever you say, princess. Whatever you say."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As amazing of a night it had been, he knew, unfortunately, it had to come to an end. Clarke walked him out past all the mess of her post-party house. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He turned around before making it to the door and looked down at her. She looked so gorgeous standing there, still in her red dress but wearing fuzzy slippers instead of her heels, and her curls framing her head, where it lay haphazardly after she'd pulled out all the pins that had been holding them back. His previous thought echoed loudly in his head. _She looked like a princess_. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"So," He started saying at the same time that Clarke started speaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They both looked at each other and grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Go ahead," Clarke said, gesturing for him to continue. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ladies first," Bellamy replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _She smiled. "I just wanted to say...well thank you I suppose."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"For what? Ambushing your party?" He teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ha-ha." She said drily. "No, that was just you doing your job. I meant more like thank you for not giving me a ticket or something for shooting your gun. And thank you for staying and humoring my love for soap operas. Talking with you, well it was one of the best parts of my birthday." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Ahh. Well, you're too pretty to be in jail and as for the soap operas; even though they can be completely nonsensical," Clarke stuck her tongue out at him. "It was a pleasure watching you enjoy them so much." His voice got softer as he said the last part. "Look I'll be straightforward here. I really felt like we had a special connection tonight, and maybe this is just a side effect of watching all those romantic gestures, but I'm willing to bet it's not." She stared silently at him, her blues eyes wide. "I mean feel free to shut me down if I'm wrong, but this feels like a new beginning for us." Bellamy stopped talking. His heart was beating rapidly, as he awaited her response. He put it all on the line and it now it was up to her to make the next move. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When she still didn't say anything, he sighed and backed away. "Okay so I completely misread the situation and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm just going to leave now." He spun around, desperate to escape, but her hand shot out and grabbed his own hand and she pulled him back towards her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He could hardly breathe as she smiled softly up at him. "This definitely seems like the beginning of something great to me." And then slowly she leaned up towards him, her hands moving towards his shoulder, and her mouth found his, at first barely touching him, as though giving him the chance to back off. Which of course he sure as hell wasn't going to take. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He pulled her in his arms and kissed her back fervently, and all at once he felt his whole world right itself. The way she ran her fingers through his hair and her lips parted on a sigh, giving him the chance to kiss her deeper. How soft and warm she felt as his hands gripped her waist and pressed her close to him. She made all his senses come alive at once. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Then he felt something very light fall on his head. Clarke pulled back at the same time as him, and they both looked very confused for a moment till they looked up, and saw the dust-like debris fall from the spot where she had shot his gun. In fact, it looked just as if snow was falling on them. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Clarke's whole face lit up and she laughed, her joy filling up the room. "I told you so. Snow makes everything more romantic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He kissed her back in response, because what else was there to say? The princess was, of course, correct._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
